


Healers' Retreat (The Glow)

by SantosPhillipCarlo



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Female Friendship, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Friendship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantosPhillipCarlo/pseuds/SantosPhillipCarlo
Summary: A meeting of kindred spirits that results when a spell gone wrong transports Rapunzel from Corona to the Sector 5 Church and strands her in Gaia for several hours. Inspired by a fan art piece by the one and only Alli "Skirtzzz" White that I commissioned from her wish list five years ago, this is meant to be more lighthearted and fluffier (there is a heavier moment or two, but just from reminiscing on scarier times).
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 8





	Healers' Retreat (The Glow)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Healers Retreat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/613015) by Skirtzzz. 



> Inspired By The Following Fanart  
>    
> 
> 
> [](https://www.deviantart.com/skirtzzz/art/Healers-Retreat-564391783)  
>    
> 
> 
>   
>  _**Artist Commentary by Alli "Skirtzzz" White** (from the original DeviantArt post on October 5th, 2015) _  
>  So, first of all – HUGE thanks to SantosPhillipCarlo for commissioning something off my wish list – I've been wanting to do this for probably three years or so, I just never had the time to dedicate to it. It's a crossover that really, really meant a lot to me and with work getting busier than ever – my window for "fun stuff" is quickly shrinking. I spent WAY more time on this than I probably should have, but it's one of those thiiiings!  
>    
>  Rapunzel and Aerith _(or Aeris)_ are easily two of my all time favorite fantasy gals – and they have so much in common! I always wanted to draw them together hanging out :') We'll just pretend this is an alternate universe where NO SAD THINGS HAPPENED IN 7...ok? _*sniffle*_  
>  The two of them are spending some time in the Sector 5 Church where Aerith likes to garden. Rapunzel was so inspired by Aerith's amazing stories about her big adventure, that she painted a few things on the wall to brighten the dusty, debris-littered church.  
>    
>  _Fun similarities:_  
>  –They're both healers  
>  –They both have an affinity for colorful flowers  
>  –They were both voiced by Mandy Moore _( KH1 for Aerith – wish they had kept her on for KH2 and Advent Children *pouts*)_  
>  –They both have stunning green eyes  
>  I'm sure I could think of more, but you get where I'm going with this! :'P
> 
> * * *
> 
> **  
> _Opening Author's Notes_  
>  **   
>  _Five years ago, I did indeed commission the great Skirtzzz, an amazing artist whose major loves include Disney and Final Fantasy, to produce that from her wish list. The reason we both wanted to realize that is that not only are we fans of both Rapunzel and Aerith/Aeris and Tangled and Final Fantasy VII by extension, but they have all those similarities that Alli (Skirtzzz) touched on. With the FFVII Remake now out, I was inspired to revisit it and write a story based on it and we hope you enjoy it – and early this morning, I was thrilled to see Skirtzzz saying that she loved it! It meant a lot because I definitely wanted to do her work justice and had dedicated the story to her. _  
>  _I thus wanted to share it here too and I'm certain I speak for us both too when I say I hope it brightens things up even during the Coronavirus pandemic. Also, as far as voices go, while both Alli and I are partial to Mandy Moore since she is both Rapunzel's English animated voice and also Aerith's voice in Kingdom Hearts I, we both agree that Briana White has done a great job as Aerith in the remake. If you haven't already, check out her Twitch and YouTube as The Strange Rebel and Strange Rebel Gaming respectively and especially the moment where she plays through Aerith and Cloud's first meeting and tears up! (More on that in the closing notes.) On another note, this is the first time I've written about Disney on this site even though it's such a big part of my life, so that's another reason I wanted to get this right._
> 
> _**Disclaimer / Notice** – Neither I nor Skirtzzz (Alli) own any trademarks related to Disney or Square Enix. Also be aware that this includes spoilers from the FFVII remake as well as the original._

It had started when Rapunzel had been experimenting with a spell that could transport the caster long distances and even into different worlds. Even though she knew it might take her far, she didn't expect to be in a church that certainly didn't look like it was in Corona – or anywhere close, for that matter. 

It was rundown, but it still seemed more peaceful than the average church, with a possible reason being the large pile of colorful flowers at the front, and while there were cracks and holes including in the roof, the way it let light in seemed to add to things more than make it look less respectable.

 _I think I also made_ _the error of saying the incantation while saying I wanted to be away for a few hours, so I'm stuck here for a while, but at least this is a good place_ , she thought. _And at least Pascal is with me..._

"Everything all right? At least you've got a lot of places where you can run around and blend in..." She told her chameleon friend.

He was visibly happy at that, and she took courage, smoothed out her purple dress accented with pink and then saw the pile of flowers. 

Unable to resist, she picked one of them and put it into her famously long blonde hair, where it seemed to glow even brighter. She was encouraged by this, but then she saw the door open and quickly hid herself.

A brunette girl with her hair tied in a long braided ponytail with a big pink ribbon and wearing a pale pink dress, bracelets, necklaces, a choker and wide-cuffed boots like a traveler might wear entered carrying an empty basket. As Rapunzel watched, she saw her bangs formed a sort of A shape and that her eyes were deep yet bright green, much like her own. For some reason, she felt like this was a kindred spirit.

She then watched as she spoke to some of the flowers, saying, "Marlene's been learning quickly...it almost seems like there's more to do in peacetime than there was before it arrived. Of course, that's a great problem to have..."

She then worked on carefully picking one basket and then another. It was clear to Rapunzel that it was a labor of love, and she felt the pull intensify. When she saw her start to fill a third basket, she was unable to resist no longer. She came out of hiding and asked, "Please excuse me, but can I help you fill that basket?"

"Eeek!"

Aerith screeched and visibly jumped when she saw Rapunzel, but then she saw how the flower – clearly one of the ones from the massive pile – seemed to glisten brighter in her hair as if it responded positively to her.

"Oh, please don't do that, you scared me! But..."

She then bent down and asked the flowers, "Judging by how that one in her hair is, I think we can trust her, right?"

* * *

"A bit of magic gone wrong, huh?" Aerith asked as Rapunzel continued to help pick and tend the flowers.

"Yeah, pretty much," Rapunzel replied, "Although as far as mistakes go, if I get to meet someone like you, Aerith, then I definitely don't mind making that mistake!"

"You look like you love flowers a lot," Aerith observed, her smile growing even more. "I'm guessing you love putting them in your hair too?"

"I just love it," Rapunzel replied. "Although it wasn't the best of times inside the tower, it was always good when I got to put some in my hair as it was getting braided."

"Inside a tower? Were you imprisoned?" Aerith asked, looking at her sympathetically.

"I was. My mother – at least I thought she was my mother – was trying to keep my power for herself." Rapunzel replied, slightly slowly as she remembered those darker days.

"It wouldn't be something involving extended youth or immortality, would it?" Aerith asked.

"Yes! Well, just the first one, but..." Rapunzel then trailed off when she saw Aerith's face and said, horrified, "Oh, no, Aerith, not you too!"

"Yes..." Aerith revealed. "I was kept because I was the key to what they were seeking, and while they weren't the exact reasons, they were similar enough and sinister enough. I remember painting the wall of my cell to try to get through it..."

She stopped abruptly when Rapunzel grabbed her hands and said breathlessly, "Wait, Aerith. Say that again. You _what?!_ "

"I painted the wall of my cell." Aerith replied. "Wait, did you do that too?"

"Many, many times." Rapunzel answered. Then, she burst out, "Oh, my goodness, you need some wall paintings that bring happier memories! Let me help you with that – _today_!"

* * *

_[BGM – I See The Light (Instrumental)]_

While Aerith had continued tending and picking flowers, Rapunzel began happily adding paintings of various summons and elements from Aerith's adventure like Shiva, Neo Bahamut and chocobos based on Aerith's descriptions of them. They had taken it in turns to share their stories, and when Aerith had described something that piqued her interest, Rapunzel had asked her to describe it and then gone from there.

She was working on the Lifestream in its unmistakable green and Meteor in pink. Given how well-painted they were and how good they looked, it would have been hard to guess without prior knowledge that Meteor had been what had hung over that world like a literal harbinger of doom.

"You know, Aerith," Rapunzel said, "I had a feeling you were an amazing girl when I first saw you, but I think you're even more amazing than I could have imagined. With your kindness and all you've accomplished and done for others, I think you're a Princess!"

"Thank you, Rapunzel!" Aerith exclaimed, curtsying. "I do actually have a staff called the Princess Guard and people – especially kids that I help – say that I'm a princess, but I don't know if I'm worthy of that kind of praise, though hearing it from someone like you who actually is one in name and deed makes me happy."

"Why not?" Rapunzel asked, looking puzzled and slightly put out and stopping for a moment to crane her neck at her.

"Well, let's say I can have some quite unladylike moments," Aerith answered. "When you grow up around here like I did before things were better, you've got to be on your toes and be able to take care of yourself."

"I definitely understand," Rapunzel said. "If you don't mind me asking, what were those unladylike moments?"

"Well..." Aerith replied, "There was the time when after Cloud fell through the roof here and we got away from Reno and were going around on the rooftops outside. We were going up this rickety ladder and it gave way and nearly made me take a very nasty fall – and I swore as a result right as I saw it break."

Rapunzel started giggling before she caught herself and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, Aerith! It's just that I wouldn't have pictured a lovely girl like you swearing, but I definitely understand."

"Oh, no, Rapunzel, I don't mind you laughing at me a bit there!" Aerith replied, patting her shoulder. "Actually, just before that, I'd almost slipped and Cloud then told me to be careful. I then told him he worried too much and that I wasn't some princess to be coddled just before the ladder gave way. It was like the Planet itself took umbrage to what I said – and I'm the last Cetra!"

"And also telling you that you needed him?" Rapunzel asked, adding some final touches to the Lifestream painting.

"I think so too," Aerith replied with a fond grin, her eyes glittering.

Rapunzel grinned back and then asked, "Any other unladylike moments I should know about that give you doubts about whether you're a Princess?"

"Well, when confronting Don Corneo, I threatened to rip off his sensitive parts, though I used much tougher language than that." Aerith responded.

"You know what I think?" Rapunzel asked. Before Aerith could properly dread or even guess the answer, Rapunzel responded, "That Corneo must have been absolutely awful for a girl like you to use that kind of language with him."

"He really was," Aerith said, shuddering as she remembered him.

"And besides, do you think it's the right thing to do to hold your tongue if someone is up to no good with you or your friends?" Rapunzel asked

"Definitely not!" Aerith responded emphatically.

"Well, there you go!" Rapunzel affirmed. "I mean, I wouldn't use that kind of language, but I wouldn't think less of anyone for doing so in that situation."

"Thanks, Rapunzel," Aerith said gratefully.

"You're welcome, but I think it says a lot that you've overcome so much over the course of your life and your journey and yet you're still such a sweetheart!" Rapunzel exclaimed. She then asked, "I get the feeling there's something I'm missing, though, so I hope you don't mind me asking...What was the hardest part of your adventure?"

_[BGM change – Aerith's Theme (Orchestral version)]_

Aerith's face darkened. Even though it looked to be behind her, it only made it so much easier to talk about. As if knowing what was going on, Pascal ran up onto her shoulder with a concerned look.

"Thanks, Pascal, but I can talk about it," She said, giving him a weak smile. Then she turned to Rapunzel and answered, "Thinking I was going to have to sacrifice myself so my friends could live and succeed."

Even though Rapunzel knew she was asking a tough question, she wasn't prepared for Aerith's answer or her expression. She was taken aback for a few moments before she asked, "You look like you've had nightmares or at least times when you've seen this too vividly...what happened?"

She also sat down and Aerith sat beside her. Aerith then replied, "I had nightmares where I was praying and then Sephiroth ran me through. He always got me right here..."

She indicated her back right here by putting her hand over it, adding, "Sometimes, I can remember how much it hurts in the nightmare."

"And you were prepared to endure that?" Rapunzel asked. To her, the thought of Aerith being cut down like that was cruel and gutwrenching, but the thought that Aerith knew it was a possibility and would not have shied away from it was something else altogether.

"If it came to it, yes...because if it did, it would be the best way," Aerith answered. "But it would hurt me so much, because I want to live for them."

A tear came to her eye and she wiped it away quickly. Rapunzel was visibly taken aback once again and she stuttered with her next question. "Did...did you see how everyone reacted?"

"Yeah. They said I would no longer laugh or smile or cry, showing they'd miss all that...they even said they'd miss me getting angry. So I guess that speaks to what you're talking about," Aerith said, managing another small smile that Rapunzel returned. She then continued,

"There's another thing about it...it always hit Cloud the hardest. Maybe he doesn't wear his emotions on his sleeve, but I could tell he wished he could have saved me and kept me around...it's like he was weeping on the inside."

She took a moment, closed her eyes, and finished, "It's a reason why I actually told him that he _couldn't_ fall in love with me. And the more I tried to prevent it from happening, the harder I found I had to fight."

She then opened her eyes and saw Rapunzel look like a shadow had passed over her face, and it was her turn to be scared as she wondered, _Does she know too well what I'm talking about?_

The answer to that was yes. All Rapunzel had to do was imagine how she felt while Flynn was dying after Gothel had stabbed him and her hair had been cut – her heart was breaking into a million pieces because she was losing the person who meant the most to her and she felt there was nothing she could do about it. It had been then that she had cried – and her tears had been his salvation and thus hers too.

Rapunzel then nodded and confirmed that, saying, "I can understand that...nearly losing Flynn gave me an idea of the kind of pain Cloud would experience if he were to lose you," Her face then brightened again slightly and she added, "And yet, seeing you, he couldn't help it."

"I guess girls like us have a way with boys like them..." Aerith said, now smiling as Rapunzel's brightening and words brightened her up too.

"Being able to turn them from ruffians into softies?" Rapunzel asked with a knowing smile, thinking of Flynn.

"Maybe. Though I think it's more like we're able to break down the walls or personas that they put up to protect themselves," Aerith replied, making Rapunzel nod before she stood up and continued, "Speaking of that, I'm wondering if I could meet your friends sometime."

"Oh, Flynn, Hook Hand, Shorty, Big Nose and Vladimir? Of course!" Rapunzel said happily. "I'd love if you could visit Corona sometime."

"I'd like to do that," Aerith agreed brightly. "I'd especially like to see the lanterns you're talking about...it not only sounds amazing but I expect it might bring back some memories of Cloud's and my date at the Gold Saucer. Also, I want you to see Cloud, my mom...and our friends like Tifa and Barret."

"You really would love those! Those are what I thought of when you were mentioning the fireworks. And I'd definitely like meeting your friends and family sometime soon, but I'll give it a bit of time since I might be a bit of a shock to them. Do you need to go?"

"Yes, I'm actually meeting some of the little girls to read them a story, actually," Aerith revealed. "Cloud's actually going to be with them too since he's helping watch them especially before I get there."

"Oh, that's great! Have you decided what story you're going to tell?" Rapunzel asked.

Inspiration dawned visibly over Aerith's face, and she answered, "I hadn't before today...but meeting you definitely gave me an idea!"

Rapunzel saw Aerith's smile, heard her tone of voice and knew she was thinking. She blushed and managed to say, "No, wait, are you really going to...?"

"Yes, I am," Aerith answered.

"Oh, you'll do a great job!" Rapunzel exclaimed, bouncing up and down excitedly. "But please let me do one more thing – maybe two – to help that as a present for a special friend. It'll also help you get to Corona when the time's right."

After they worked the plan out quickly, they shared a warm hug and Rapunzel said, "Have the best day ever, Princess Aerith. We'll see each other again soon, won't we?"

"Oh, yes, Rapunzel," Aerith replied reassuringly. "And I might be bringing a friend."

"Cloud's more than welcome in Corona, I know that," Rapunzel said with a giggle. And I'd like to see how he and Flynn interact too, I have to admit."

"That makes two of us," Aerith replied, visualizing that meeting herself.

* * *

"Wow, Aerith! That was even better than the other stories you've told!" Marlene exclaimed once Aerith had told Rapunzel's story to her and a group of other girls in the square in front of the church, while Cloud stood beside Aerith like a sentinel but intently listening all the same.

"Yeah, you told it like you were there! What happened?" One of the little girls asked.

"Would you like to know?" Aerith asked, knowing how they would react.

Surely enough, they nodded vigorously, imploring, "Yes, please! Pretty please!"

Aerith bent down and put her palm to the side of her face to shield it, indicating she was telling a secret. She then revealed, "I met her today."

"Really? No way!" Another asked, her eyes wide.

"Ooh, could we go see her?" Marlene asked.

"Oh, eager for an adventure, are we?" Aerith asked. "I think you're braver than me, Marlene. Barret will be happy to hear that."

"Thanks, but Aerith, you fought to save the world!" Marlene replied almost imploringly.

"Well, yeah," Aerith replied nonchalantly, before she disclosed, "But the truth was I didn't want to leave at first because I felt at home here. It might have been rough around here, but the dreams of everyone around me energized me."

"They're right, you know." Cloud said, giving Marlene a small smile.

She turned to him, looking at him as if to say, _You too?_ Cloud, though, met her eyes and said, "Aerith, trust me. I was in SOLDIER. I know bravery when I see it and you're one of the bravest people I know."

"You're right, Cloud. Thanks," She told him, blushing.

Marlene's question also made her imagination start to run wild, and she started to imagine how it might look with her, Cloud and the children they helped visiting Corona – the children being wide-eyed, her being amazed and even Cloud showing signs of awe, to say nothing about what a meeting with Rapunzel and Flynn might be like.

"And that would be an interesting next adventure. Hopefully with a lot less to worry about...though we'll definitely keep everyone safe," Cloud remarked. He had evidently been imagining the very same thing.

Aerith beamed at him and responded, "Of course we will, Cloud."

* * *

Rapunzel smiled, watching and listening just outside the church. With that, she knew it was time for her to head home for now to her family and friends so she could leave Aerith with hers, but it was enough time for her to leave her parting gift. She took a moment and then sang,

_When you feel like you're ready to go  
Somewhere you've never been  
Make a wish and the dream in you grows  
Shining as bright as day, carrying you far away_

_The story begins with a light in your heart_  
_A fantasy, a dream and a spark_  
_Once you believe you are ready to shine  
The Princess inside you will show  
You are the glow, you are the glow_

_**Author's Note** – This can be found on the Disney Princess album _ _Fairy Tale Songs_ _. Performed by Shannon Saunders, It was released in 2011, coinciding with Rapunzel being inducted as an official Disney Princess in spectacular fashion at Kensington Palace in London on October 2nd in front of Flynn (who crowned her) and her peers and predecessors such as Ariel and Cinderella. In case you haven't heard it or just want to play it again..._

They looked to see Rapunzel standing in the doorway of the church, holding something in her hands. She then let it go, and without warning, a gentle breeze picked it up and started to carry it towards Aerith, Cloud and the little girls.

It was a lightly colored paper lantern much like the ones back in Corona, even emblazoned with the trademark sun. Inside it was a candle burning gently but brightly – in this case, even more brightly as the sun was setting.

As the lantern landed safely in Aerith's hands, she looked up and waved at Rapunzel. The little girls waved at her, cheered and called her name, and Cloud also waved at her before she ducked behind the door and vanished, with a gentle flash following to indicate she had left.

"That was amazing!" Marlene exclaimed. "She looks so pretty, too!"

"Nothing against her, but I don't think she's prettier than Aerith. Is she, Cloud?" Another of the little girls asked, turning to him.

"Hey, you know how I'm going to answer," Cloud replied with a grin. "So if you're looking for an unbiased judge, it's not me."

Aerith and the little girls giggled and laughed at that, and Aerith pecked him affectionately.

"Hey, the thought just came to me..." Marlene said. "If you met each other today...Rapunzel sounds a lot like you, Aerith. Were you reminded of each other?"

"It's getting dark, so that's our story for tomorrow. But I will tell you all about it!" Aerith answered. "But the quick answer is...Yes. A lot."

"Now that I would like to hear more about," Cloud said earnestly. Aerith thought it funny and interesting to see how he'd reacted after knowing this had gone outside of being strictly a fairy tale.

* * *

_I've got a dream, I've got a dream_  
_That we peacefully can watch this Planet gleam_  
_And now it can't be too hard_  
_Long as you're there, my bodyguard_  
_Just like you, her, and our friends, I've got a dream_

"I have to say, that's catchy!" Cloud said, grinning at her. She had been humming and then singing as they had neared her house. "Did you hear it somewhere or did you come up with it herself?"

"It's a song of Rapunzel's, actually, but my own words apart from the refrain," Aerith answered.

"Really? You should sing that the next time you see each other," Cloud suggested as they went through the front door.

"You're right!" Aerith said, clearly looking forward to it. "Oh, speaking of that, look!"

The lantern had flashed and a piece of parchment had fallen to the floor under it. She quickly put the lantern on the kitchen table, then picked it up and motioned for Cloud to read it alongside her. It read,

_Dear Aerith,_

_Thank you so much for today! It was also lovely watching you tell my story to the little girls. Hang this somewhere in your house – it's not just a gift, but I've found a way of communicating using this one. Write on this to let me know when you're ready to visit Corona._

_Also, if you're reading this, Cloud...Aerith did tell me about your adventure in Wall Market. I do have an idea if you ever have to be Cloudette again – learn how to fight with a frying pan! Trust me, I'm an expert._

_Love,  
Rapunzel_

"You seriously told her?" Cloud asked, mortified with the color draining from his face.

"She went first and shared one of Flynn's embarrassing moments, so I figured it was the best way to make it even!" Aerith replied, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Okay, fair enough," Cloud conceded. Then he added, "I know you have storytime with them again tomorrow. It does look like we've really found an adventure we can take the kids on..."

**Author's Note:**

> _Whew, really hope you liked it! If you want to see more of Skirtzzz's art and ask about commissions or otherwise support her (Which I 100% encourage!), in addition to DeviantArt, Skirtzzz can also be found under that tag on Twitter, Patreon, Facebook and Tumblr, as well as on Instagram at Skirtzzz_Art. She also has a personal website, Skirtzzz.com. She does a lot of cool work besides Disney and Final Fantasy, but when I say those are two of her major loves, I'm not kidding. Here are just a couple of the many amazing works she has done include matching every Dress Sphere in FFX-2 – even the special Dress Spheres and the ones exclusive to the International/Last Mission version – to a Disney gal and done it spectacularly. One such example, in keeping with this, is White Mage Rapunzel. She's even had ladies cosplay some of these designs at conventions!_   
>    
>  _Cool, huh? Also, inspired by the trait connections, she drew Anna and Elsa in a blend of their original outfits and Serah's and Lightning's outfits respectively from FFXIII._   
> 


End file.
